


Найти свинью и любовь

by sandor_zankat



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Чтобы помочь ПК директору укротить музыку в голове и предотвратить любые другие служебные романы, в начальную школу Южного парка приходит новый сотрудник. Но что-то в этом простом плане идет не так.





	Найти свинью и любовь

Весь день под чудными предлогами приходили мальчишки. Класса из четвертого, насколько Хизер могла судить: не очень-то большие, но уже с огоньком подросткового любопытства в глазах. Один явился со стулом, который «директор велел принести для мисс Кондакт», второй – с пластиковой корзиной для мусора от директора, третий – с коробкой мела. Разумеется, от самого заботливого директора на свете. Четвертый превзошел всех, насилу дотащив и гордо грохнув на пол пятигаллоновую бутыль с водой. Она хотела пошутить, что директор их школы – хлопотливый эксплуататор, но не успела: как и предыдущие гости, мальчик бросил на нее быстрый смущенный взгляд и выскочил за дверь. Помимо того, от директора ей достались коробка со скрепками и стикеры, ножницы, вешалка для курток, карта Южного парка и ароматизатор елочка.  
Растрепанный посетитель в рыжей толстовке приходил трижды. Первый раз, чтобы доложить директору, не барахлит ли у нее принтер. Она не могла ему ответить, потому что сама не знала. Второй – убедиться, достаточно ли у нее чистой бумаги. В третий раз он ничего не выдумывал, просто заглянул в кабинет, мгновение подождал, растянулся в улыбке, храбро шагнул внутрь и предложил ей жвачку. Улыбка была такой неожиданной, широкой и симпатичной, что она растерялась и не смогла отказаться. Мальчик протянул ей пластинку из мятой пачки и убежал.  
Ей становилось смешно.   
И приятно.   
И чем приятнее, тем смешнее.  
Жвачка была мятная, ощущение необычное, а гость не последний: за ним, робко приоткрыв дверь, последовал новый. С одного взгляда она назвала его воробушком, такой он был маленький и беззащитный на вид, с несуразной белой челкой.   
– Простите, – голос у него оказался подходящий, звонкий и совсем детский. – Я не хотел вас беспокоить, просто пацаны…  
– Баттерс, вот до чего ж ты тупой! – зашипели из коридора, и она даже не успела ничего сказать Баттерсу, как чья-то рука рывком втащила его в коридор.   
Надо было выглянуть, но она замешкалась, представив плотную стайку пацанов – быстроглазых, острых на язык, непредсказуемых, самых разных – за своей дверью.   
Ее привело сюда стихийное стечение обстоятельств. Она не хотела работать в школе: школа по определению предполагала, что в ней будут дети, с которыми она в последний раз имела дело, когда сама была ребенком. И хотя ее работа не обязывала к тесному общению с учениками, уже сейчас они стояли у нее за дверью, жадные до ее внимания, богатые до выдумок – пока безобидных, а дальше неизвестно; они опередили ее попытку подготовиться и собраться, ворвались в ее новый день на новом месте и без слов объяснили, что понятие «ребенок» не изменилось существенно с тех пор, как она сама закончила учебу. Директор сказал ей устраиваться и оставил хозяйничать в кабинете, но получалось у нее пока неважно. Мальчишки, которые своей непосредственностью помогли ей почувствовать себя юной и привлекательной, какой она не была либо уже давно, либо никогда вовсе – те самые мальчишки страшили ее больше всех неизвестностей нового места. И все умные книги, которые были с ней днем и ночью и выручали в жизни – все они почему-то не прибавляли ей уверенности, чтобы толкнуть дверь и показать, кто тут хозяин.  
Ее опередил толстый мальчик, который зашел в кабинет на грани негласных приличий, куда более свободно, чем ей хотелось бы. И хотя заговорил он вежливо и посмотрел на нее ясными невинными глазами, она непроизвольно сгруппировалась, а в голове поставила галочку, что вот с ним стоит быть настороже.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказал он сладким голосом. – Вы только что познакомились с Баттерсом. Простите его, пожалуйста, он у нас слегка больной.  
– Эрик, я не больной, – раздалось за дверью.  
– А вообще мы рады вас видеть. Меня Эрик зовут, а вас?   
Мальчик улыбнулся – не чета гостю с жвачкой – и она подумала, что галочку поставила не зря.   
– Зая!.. Это че такое! Сюда иди! – разнеслось за дверью. Эрик изменился в лице и попятился, и Хизер с облегчением отметила, что школа состояла не только из мальчишек.   
А с ужасом – что дети все-таки стали слишком быстро расти. 

***

– Пацаны, а она хорошенькая!   
– Ну ты-то что в этом шаришь, Баттерс? Что ты там успел разглядеть? «Простите, я пришел сморозить херню», – передразнил Картман и оттолкнулся ногой. Карусель, давняя и надоевшая свидетельница их сплетен, начала кружиться. Им нужно было выговориться, обменяться впечатлениями, спустить пар. Казалось бы – на их памяти мисс Заглотник, мистер Гаррисон, миссис Нельсон – уж кому не привыкать к новым лицам; но, во-первых, лица мисс Кондакт и мистера Гаррисона вообще нельзя было сравнивать, а во-вторых – вернуть их мысли и настрой в прежнее русло могла только окончательная разгадка: будет у них новая учительница или нет.  
– Да не гони ты на Баттерса, жиртрест. Ты первым так и не пошел.   
– Ну а ты вообще зассал, так что молчи!  
– Я не зассал, а просто... Думаешь, она не поняла? Директор то, директор се. Придурки.   
– А и поняла если? Можно подумать, мы в душу насрали ей! Да ей было приятно! Я сам видел!  
– Может и так, но вы все равно идиоты. И вообще, если вам так интересно, училка она или нет, почему было не спросить прямо? Кенни вон три раза там был. Целое интервью можно было взять, а вы вообще ничего не узнали. Зачем этот спектакль?  
Картман хмуро подтолкнул карусель и покосился на Кайла. Спросить прямо, отказаться от волнений, интриг и замирания там, глубоко внутри?  
– Иди в жопу, мамаша Брофловски. Кенни! А вот в самом деле, а? Уже запал? Она не старовата для тебя?   
Кенни фыркнул, достал из кармана последнюю жвачку и спрыгнул с карусели.   
– Ну-ну, принцесса, все с тобой ясно. Ладно, пацаны, кто не был еще в кабинете новой училки, кроме еврея?   
Эрик посмотрел по сторонам.  
– Кре-ейг, – протянул он.   
– Вот еще. Глупости.   
– Тви-ик?  
– Господи, Эрик, нет, ни за что. Зачем? А вдруг она правда будет вместо миссис Нельсон!   
– Педики, что с вас взять…  
– Пошел ты, – буркнул Крейг. – И скорее всего, никакая она не училка.  
– А кто?  
– Ну, кто. Ну не знаю. Вон сколько всего напридумывали. Заместитель директора уже есть. Может, она заместитель заместителя.  
– Ребята! – воскликнул Стэн, до сих пор молчавший. – А никого она вам не напомнила, а?   
Мальчишки повернулись к нему. Стэн не стал тянуть, вспорхнул с карусели:  
– Может, она новый психолог?  
Крейг закатил глаза.  
– О, я был бы так счастлив.  
– Пацаны, а это не Айк случайно? – Стэн махнул рукой в сторону гимнастических снарядов, где мелкие обступили свою воспитательницу, а она сама загораживала спиной самое интересное. Самое интересное заключалось – как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле – между прутьями турников.   
– О боже, – Кайл сорвался с карусели, едва не споткнувшись, и побежал к брату. Догнав его, мальчишки все плотно обступили Айка, застрявшего, но не сломленного.   
– Как ты туда залез?   
– Просто.   
– Айк, тебе больно?   
– Не.   
– Ты можешь вылезти?   
– Не.   
– А если дернуть его сзади хорошенько...   
– Я тебя сам сейчас дерну хорошенько!   
– Наверное, ему уши мешают.   
– Айк, поверни голову боком!   
– Он уже пробовал, – сказал кто-то из малышей.   
– Мы с мисс Стивенсон уже все перепробовали, – добавил другой.   
– Так, разойтись! Тут нужна грубая мужская сила! Разогнем эти чертовы железяки! – рявкнул Картман, ухватился за прутья и закряхтел.   
Литые прутья всей своей непоколебимостью демонстрировали, как им чхать на Картмана.   
– Надо позвать директора! – обрадовался Баттерс. Он очень хотел, чтобы в спасательной операции его роль была среди главных.   
– Не надо директора, – ужаснулась воспитательница.   
– Но что-то же надо делать! – Баттерс уже переминался с ноги на ногу, готовый героически бежать.   
– Ну позови… позови мистера Маки, – Мисс Стивенсон выбрала меньшее из зол: остановить мощь сочувствия Баттерса было не в ее силах.   
После слов Картмана это прозвучало смешно. Даже Айк хихикнул. 

***

Мистер Маки посмотрел на часы и закрыл браузер. Собрание должно было начаться с минуты на минуту, опаздывать было плохо, тянуть дольше было нельзя. Хотя от количества свиней, которые ему подкладывало руководство, он уже и утомился порядком, ПК нужно было спасать. Разумеется, они договорились, что звучать все будет как превентивная мера – будто директор просто держит руку на пульсе, а не вот это вот все. Никакой музыки в голове, никаких компрометирующих поступков. Маки надеялся, что здравого смысла и сдержанности ПК директору хватит, чтобы решить свою проблему раз и навсегда. Несмотря на скверные нервы и странности, мужик он был неплохой.   
«Ты ж меня не сдашь?» – молча, одним опасливым взглядом спрашивал он школьного психолога.   
«Ну я ж не гондон какой-нибудь», – так же молча отвечал Маки.   
Он протер стекла очков, поднялся и двинулся к выходу, зацепив Луну: невозможно было привыкнуть, что добрую треть его кабинета стала занимать эта конструкция.   
Луну построили остряки из шестого класса к новой научной ярмарке. Внушительной она была в большей степени, чем научной. Директор и замдиректора очень впечатлились, но приютить у себя ее не захотели.   
– Да всего на пару дней, – сказал ПК. А Маки даже «ладненько» не сказал, его все равно не спросили.   
Стоило ему приоткрыть дверь, как в нее ладонями с разбегу врезался Баттерс.   
– Мистер Маки!   
– Баттерс, что случилось? У меня собрание на этой перемене…  
– Код синий, мистер Маки! Дело срочное! Ого, какая у вас Луна!  
– Я опаздываю, понимаешь ты? Что у тебя стряслось?  
– Это не у меня! У Айка голова застряла в лазалке! Там, на площадке! А откуда у вас Луна?  
Маки повернулся к окну и увидел, как вдалеке сгрудились школьники разных размеров – от совсем маленького до примерно четвероклассного – а над ними, отходя то вправо, то влево, примеряя силы, слегка возвышалась воспитательница.   
– Гм. Ну ладненько, пойдем. 

***

– Картман, отцепись уже, так ничего не получится.   
– Да они двинулись, я чувствую!   
– Отойди, жиртрест. Мисс Стивенсон, а если приподнять Айка? – предложил Кайл. – По-моему, сверху расстояние пошире, может, он так пролезет.  
Воспитательница подхватила Айка за подмышки. Все пристально уставились на нее, ожидая чудесного спасения, но его не состоялось. Айк, поднятый в воздух, вместе с достоинством начал терять и боевой дух.  
– А вдруг я останусь тут навсегда? – захныкал он.  
– Ну, можно взять лазерную пилу или такие ножницы…  
Айк отчетливо всхлипнул.  
– Картман, не надо его пугать! Нет у нас в школе никаких лазерных ножниц и пилы, Айк!  
– Еще можно полить ему шею маслом, – предложила Хайди.   
– Фу, – скривился Айк.  
– То есть ты предпочтешь торчать тут всю жизнь?   
– Хайди, ну хоть ты не начинай, – попросил Кайл. – Так. Все хорошо. Ты же как-то сюда залез, значит, можешь и вылезти.   
– Ну что у вас тут? – мистер Маки подошел к месту происшествия, оглядел его и Айка. Что у них тут, было ясно. Непонятно было, что с этим делать.   
– Не достали, да? – сочувственно спросил Баттерс.   
– Да вот как видишь, – огрызнулся Кайл.   
– Как боевой дух, солдат? – спросил Маки, обходя ловушку и размышляя, как быть.  
– Я хочу выбраться отсюда, – сказал солдат, мужественно втянув сопли.   
– Выберешься, – пообещал Маки. – Сейчас мы тебя быстренько достанем, и мистер Маки побежит на собрание наконец, пока его не сожрали.   
Он осторожно попытался наклонить голову Айка в сторону и так просунуть его назад. Мальчик заголосил.  
– Может, все-таки позвать ПК директора? – предложил Баттерс.   
Маки тут же нарисовал в голове, что будет, если позвать ПК: толпа учителей пытается вызволить одного маленького мальчишку. То есть все то же самое, только глаз еще больше, а градус тупизны –выше.   
– Ну хоть окна там в другую сторону, – пробурчал он. – Славненько. Не надо никого звать. Как-то же он залез сюда. Значит, и вылезти может.   
– Вот я и говорю, – кивнул Кайл.   
– Давайте прикладывать грубую мужскую силу, – напомнил Картман. Вы упретесь ногой с этой стороны, а я с другой.   
– И шею ему сломаете, – хмуро сказал Кайл.  
– А так-то перемена интересная, – хмыкнула Хайди.   
Раздался робкий смех, витавший в воздухе, несмотря на незавидное положение Айка.  
– Не смешно! – закричал кто-то из детсадовцев, защищая друга.   
Маки подумал, что это могло быть смешно, если бы на ютубе или хотя бы на другой перемене. Не сейчас. Он снова попробовал осторожно высвободить мальчика. С одной стороны, с другой, и снова. Айк терпел, но он не мог терпеть вечно.   
– Ну как же ты туда забрался? – горько спросила мисс Стивенсон.   
Маки задумался, подошел сзади и попробовал просунуть голову между прутьями.   
Вот тут уже все прыснули.  
– Кажется, понял…  
И волну смеха сменили аплодисменты, когда Маки повернул Айка боком и легко вывел из заточения, разгадав фокус – тянуть нужно было не назад, а вперед. Кайл и мисс Стивенсон бросились к мальчику, чтобы убедиться, что он не поранился; сам Айк очень старался стать невидимым, отворачивался и уклонялся от их рук. Момент удался. Все хлопали и даже кричали «ура», и сколь бы ни был смешон повод – это было ново для мистера Маки, и на секунду он даже забыл, что его ждут. Картман вернул его на землю.  
– Мистер Маки, а Мистер Маки? А на этом вашем собрании новая училка тоже будет?   
– Эрик, нельзя называть никого училкой, понятненько? Это неуважительно. С чего вы взяли, что у вас будет новая учил... учительница? Это менеджер по кадрам. Вы что, уже видели ее? Успели испортить ей настроение?   
Пострелы везде поспевали, как обычно. Особенно хорошо у них получалось засовывать всюду свои любопытные головы.   
– Не успели, но видели, – хмыкнул Стэн. – Знаете, а вот есть у вас что-то общее.   
Мистер Маки быстро посмотрел на Стэна и на часы. Краем уха и глаза он отметил, что неугомонные детсадовцы уже следуют примеру Айка, скользя между прутьев, а мисс Стивенсон вопит на них и грозится увести в класс.   
Он быстро зашагал к школе.   
Немного заинтригованный. 

***

Вообще, конечно, объективно собрание не задалось.   
Никто ничего не понял. Не понял ни того, что оно стало фарсом, мастер-классом «как не надо делать». Ни того, насколько это было смешно. Смешнее застрявшего в прутьях Айка. Смешнее застрявшего в прутьях Маки, если бы, конечно, такое вообще случилось.   
Нет, он застрял в чем-то похуже. К счастью, этого тоже никто пока не понял.   
Каких-то пару дней назад ПК что-то говорил про музыку, насвистывал и мурлыкал, cause I've got a hand for you, cause I wanna run with you, Маки тогда еще сильно вспылил.   
А теперь он сам будто пытался вспомнить какой-то мотив.  
Что вообще он мог вспомнить? Он, старый школьный психолог? Восемнадцать лет в школе, дюжины мальчиков и девочек, с которыми он говорил о наркотиках, об интернет-зависимости, о меланхолии, о сексе, гендерных замутах и ориентации, хотя сам уже не мог отыскать в памяти что-нибудь, что доказало бы его собственную.   
Кажется, ему нравились женщины.   
Нет, определенно нравились.   
Одна нравилась, во всяком случае. Он шел домой – только что не бежал: то неладное, что с ним творилось, заставляло спешить, разгоняло кровь, щекотало в горле. Он и не заметил, как улыбается. Он даже предположить не мог, как по-дурацки. Он даже не вспомнил, что не запер кабинет, когда уходил вместе с Баттерсом, и не вернулся сделать это после тревоги.   
Зато его память, заботливая нежная сволочь, проматывала все собрание с самого начала: вот он последним скользнул в учительскую, стараясь не шуметь и стать меньше ростом, чтобы и его опоздание было не так заметно – а вот уже Сильная Женщина подняла руку и все испортила. Вот впился в нее глазами ПК директор, который только и ждал, как он возьмет эту руку в свою руку, и убегут они вместе в землю обетованную, прямо как в песне поется.   
Вот до этого места Маки еще контролировал процесс. Контролировал провал, если уж совсем точно.   
А потом мисс Кондакт пригласила его разыграть с ней ситуацию, и его рассудок взметнулся ввысь ядерным грибом. От прежнего Маки остались одни глаза. Очень честные. В отличие от него самого.   
Он сохранил способность понимать, как его зовут, где он находится и что делает – пьет чай с пирожными, которые лет сто ждут этой минуты в учительской, и говорит Хизер про горы – но вместе с тем все его чувства схлопнулись до одного, что было сильнее наркотического прихода, насколько он вообще мог помнить. И названия ему нет: его название и суть – Кизрик Соломон, и квадратные очки, и маленькие руки на белой чашке, и прогулки в горах – все, что он мог пожрать своими слепыми глазами и выдумать глупой головой, пока они играли в эту короткую игру. А потом заорала учебная тревога, и все кинулись в спортивный зал, и Хизер стояла там рядом с ним, совсем рядом, а он мог видеть шерстинки ее свитера, блик колечка в ее ухе и завиток волос – и даже если бы в этот момент кто-то в самом деле жал на ядерную кнопку, ничего не занимало бы его мысли больше, чем это сделала Хизер Кондакт. 

Думать об этом было славно только до тех пор, пока не приходило осознание реальности: он уже давно не молод, ничем не примечателен, а скучен и вовсе с детства. Единственное его достоинство – в умении не подчиняться иллюзиям.   
Метроном плясал у него в голове: влево трепет, руки, глаза, книги и горы. Вправо – неловкость, стыд, минус восемь, детская кличка и… почему он не надел новую рубашку вообще? Он удрал спешно, испугавшись, что выдаст себя, пока Хизер не заметила – но она так и не покинула его. Ведь от собственных мыслей он не мог убежать. 

***

– Пацаны! У Маки вот такенная Луна в кабинете! – Баттерс развел руки, сколько хватило размаха, когда мистер Маки скрылся из виду.   
– Что за Луна?  
– Ну, обычная, как в небе. Вот… вот с Айка ростом и в ширину. Вся в кратерах, как настоящая. Красивая!  
– Ой, Баттерс, да кому это вообще может быть интересно? – фыркнул Эрик.  
– Ну, мне может, – буркнул Крейг. – Только я был у него в понедельник, не было там никакой луны.  
– Но я видел! Может, тогда и не было, а сейчас есть.   
– Вот пойдем и сами посмотрим, – сказал Картман.   
– Тебе же неинтересно, – напомнил Кайл.   
– Интересно, врет ли Баттерс, и если да, то зачем.   
– Да не вру я!   
– И куда вы пойдете, – заворчал Крейг. – Он же наверняка запер кабинет.   
Баттерс задумался, припоминая.   
– Вроде нет.   
– Так, пацаны, перемена длинная, шоу окончено, пойдем попробуем, – решил Картман.   
– Вот опять с вами в жопу угодим. Только вам как всегда ничего не будет, а бедного Крейга в этом кабинете и замаринуют, – сказал Крейг. Но пошел вместе со всеми. 

Ответа на стук они не дождались и замерли у двери. Никто не решался стать главным преступником, которому – возможно – удастся открыть дверь.   
– Баттерс, давай ты. Твоя идея, ты и открывай.  
– Что?.. Это ты сказал «пойдем»!  
– А ты сказал про Луну. «Она такая офигенная, круглая такая, вам всем надо ее увидеть!»  
– Не говорил я так!  
– Открывай давай!  
– Ну ладно…  
Баттерс повернул ручку, и та подалась. 

***

Все эти люди были ей незнакомы; и вот она уже непроизвольно начала искать и замечать детали, чтобы понять их. Ей предстояло изучить все их личные дела, но внимательный чуткий взгляд мог помочь ей и раньше. Вот в обвисшем свитере полный мужчина с усталыми глазами и кусочком пластыря на лбу: кто он такой? Он выглядел немного отсутствующим, и Хизер решила, что неплохо будет начать с ним разговор с какой-нибудь ненавязчивой шутки. Рядом с ним – замдиректора, выдающейся внешности женщина: она явно знала, что красива, и не собиралась скрывать это. Впрочем, в ней не было ничего вульгарного, одни деликатно подчеркнутые достоинства. Замдиректора словно чувствовала, что перегибать не стоит – и ее прическа была нарочито небрежной, но даже наскоро собранный пучок на голове не мог сбить с толку и испортить ее шикарные светлые волосы. Даже эта небрежность была ей только на руку.   
Осознав, что думает об этом не без зависти, Хизер одернула себя. Ей показалось, что замдиректора сдерживается, чтобы не смотреть в сторону ПК; поэтому ее взгляд слишком быстр и заметен, когда все-таки обращается к нему.   
Понять, куда и как часто смотрит ПК, было невозможно. Зато темные стекла, прятавшие глаза директора, сами по себе были информацией к размышлению.   
И она размышляла.   
– Мы уже можем начинать?   
– Подождем еще мистера Маки.   
Мистер Маки появился спустя пару минут. Это был мужчина в очках, настолько неказистый и узкоплечий, что прежде всего Хизер посочувствовала ему – как собрату по несчастью. Он контрастировал с крепким и ладным ПК директором не меньше, чем она с красавицей-завучем, и возможно, для него это было не менее болезненно.   
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он, скользнул по ней взглядом, неловко занял пустующий стул и, виноватый, застыл.   
До того, как он зашел, ее внимание было сосредоточено между сидящими за столом людьми. Теперь на долю мгновения все оно досталось мистеру Маки; доли мгновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы выпасть из реальности и сосредоточиться на собственных внезапно нескромных мыслях.   
Он был немолод – возраст выдавали морщинки вокруг глаз и на шее – но сложением напоминал более подростка, чем зрелого мужчину. Его рубашка, подобранная как влитая, смотрелась аккуратно, но подчеркивала это еще сильнее, а его угловатость сбивала с настроя, что был ей нужен, чтобы нормально провести встречу. Она бы рассмеялась этому нахлынувшему, но ее бы никто не понял. Так что она всего лишь усмехнулась своим мыслям, ничем их не выдав.  
В естественном отборе он, может, и проигрывал.   
Но она не могла приказать сердцу. Она с научной точки зрения могла объяснить, почему, но это ничего не меняло. Количество несчастных дураков не снижалось от того, что было придумано немало способов объяснить притяжение между людьми. Вполне можно было остановиться на самом обиходном, доступном каждому, начиная с ее утренних гостей.  
На симпатии. На заурядном желании. Раз – и все.  
Раз – и все. Опровергая шаблоны, она находила мистера Маки симпатичнее ПК директора – рослого крепыша, очевидного завсегдатая фитнес-клубов. С тем все было ясно. Мистер Маки напоминал ей слепок с себя самой, и это было как минимум любопытно.  
Как максимум не сулило ничего хорошего. Она пришла сюда работать, а не подавлять глупые желания. Злой рок изваял мистера Маки, плеснул ярко-зеленого хлопка, бросил горсть острых углов, а ей нельзя было верить в злой рок, она была умной женщиной, книги читала толковые и вообще пришла сюда говорить о принципиально другом.  
Она уже решила, что вызовет его. Увидит, как он двигается, услышит, как он говорит, и поймет, что первое впечатление, сыгравшее с ней такую внезапную шутку, – всего лишь крошечное помутнение. Что мистер Маки – мужчина из ряда прочих, с которыми у нее ничего не вышло: простыми на первый взгляд, но все более запутанными в дальнейшем.   
Нужно было начинать. Она представилась.   
И, словно получив разрешение, мистер Маки посмотрел ей в глаза. 

Это было интересно.   
Так на нее никто еще не смотрел.   
Отставив проекцию, правильнее было бы сказать – ни в ком еще она не подозревала желания смотреть на нее именно так, и самой возможности этого.   
Вообще, вся эта школа была какая-то чокнутая. Мальчишки, поднявшие ей настроение и самооценку с утра – незаурядные эти мальчишки, что они разглядели в ней? Ей было сложно поверить в их искренность, но не поверить было страшнее.   
И сейчас, лицом к лицу – все так же непонятно было, где ее фантазии, а где реальность. Он смотрел тепло, и его взгляд был словно посланием и заключал в себе больше, чем просто взгляд.   
Впрочем, возможно, ей стоило перестать воображать и искать подтексты.   
Возможно, будь ее внешность хоть вполовину такой эффектной, как у замдиректора, у нее не было бы таких проблем. Наверное, будь она такой же красивой, у нее вообще никаких проблем бы не было, а уверенности хватало на троих мисс Кондакт.   
Ей не пришлось бы гадать. Тогда такие, как ПК директор, не давали бы ей проходу – кто знает, может быть, это в самом деле приятно? А она бы все равно ожидала бы, что мистер Маки обратит на нее внимание и разглядит, что ей есть что сказать ему.  
– Пожалуйста, поднимите руки те, кто когда-нибудь испытывал недопустимые чувства к сослуживцам, – попросила она. 

***

Крейг бы ни за что не заплакал. Твик то и дело посматривал на него, ожидая этого и готовясь его утешить, но Крейг держался. В конце концов, нельзя было сказать наверняка, что они не найдут Страйпи.   
– Мам, я с Крейгом. Да, гуляем, – врал Твик в трубку, пока Крейг заглядывал под парты, учительский стол, во все уголки, где могла бы спрятаться морская свинка.   
Он сам был виноват: это была его идея, дурацкая идея. Луна, которую они нашли в кабинете Маки, оказалась и впрямь хороша. Он сразу тогда подумал, что это шанс сделать его фильм еще лучше. Морская-свинка – астронавт: маленький шаг для Страйпи, огромный шаг для творчества Крейга.   
Тревогу объявили так кстати. В спортзале Крейг рассказал все Твику, и тот согласился, что придумано здорово: вдвоем они побежали домой к Такерам, схватили камеру, клетку со свинкой, самодельный скафандр, темное полотно для съемки – и, нагруженные, побежали обратно в пустую школу.   
А теперь маленький скафандр Страйпи валялся на полу, клетка стояла открытой, а два мальчика ползали по кабинету, заглядывая всюду, куда могли дотянуться.  
– Крейг, прости… – сокрушался Твик, отодвигая тумбочку.   
– Ну чего ты, а. Ты не виноват.  
– Да, не виноват, – всхлипнул Твик. – Это же я не запер клетку.   
– Ты запер. Она просто плохо закрывается. Я тебе не сказал.   
– Прости, Крейг, – повторял Твик.   
– Да хватит тебе. Хватит, правда. Давай лучше искать.   
– Нет его тут, – сказал Твик, когда они осмотрели все в кабинете Маки. Нашли под шкафом старый номер школьной газеты, какую-то книгу на испанском и даже прошлогоднюю контрольную Крейга, свернутую в шарик, который он сам туда зафутболил.   
Страйпи не нашли.   
– Значит, он убежал дальше.   
«Где его теперь искать?» – ужаснулся Твик, но промолчал.   
С одной стороны, хорошо было, что школа стояла пустая и никто их отсюда не гнал. С другой – помощи тоже ждать было неоткуда, а пока они вдвоем искали в одном месте, Страйпи мог – и очевидно, так и было – со всей своей морскосвинячей скоростью удирать в другое.   
– Жаль, что он не собака, – сказал Крейг. – Тогда бы он отозвался. Надо было научить его парочке команд.   
Он бодрился и старался шутить, чтобы Твик не думал, будто ему очень худо, и не корил себя. Но на душе было скверно. Школа была слишком велика, чтобы найти Страйпи было просто.  
«Если вообще возможно», – подумал Крейг.  
– Пойдем по коридору, дойдем до спортзала. Потом, если не найдем… Потом и подумаем, – сказал он.   
– Крейг, – Твик цапнул его за плечо. – Тебе не кажется, что вон в том кабинете кто-то есть?

***

Хизер вышла из школы с воронкой в груди. С мистером Маки они расстались так, словно торопились на пожар, сумбурно и торопливо. Она пообещала принести ему книгу с автографом Кизрика Соломона, из ранних; он очень обрадовался. Но стоило им разойтись – и уверенность в том, что ей не показалось, стала таять.   
Не так она представляла свой первый день на новом рабочем месте. Уж точно не ждала, что он всколыхнет в ней чувство, которое за давностью ощущений должно было огрубеть и отвалиться вовсе: чувство, которое больше подошло бы старшей школьнице, чем женщине средних лет. Оно грело внутри, точно маленький разгорающийся огонь. Этот огонь – щекочущий, ласковый, нежный – мог вспыхнуть, захлестнуть и изуродовать; она уже проходила через это и не хотела повторять. Правильнее было бы не поддаваться, не думать, что ей все это не кажется, что школьный психолог в самом деле незаурядный человек и умеет смотреть в душу, что у него особенные глаза и говорить с ним так легко, а ведь они еще даже и не начали толком.  
Как бы там ни было, он удрал. Она не могла решить, был ли это побег от себя и от правил, которые диктовала заболевшая современность – или она что-то сделала не так.   
Может, он был просто женат. Логичный, лаконичный и мучительный ответ на ее вопрос.   
Нет, это было решительно невыносимо – возвращаться домой, в стены, которые она знала как облупленные, когда в школе она могла найти ответ точный.  
Хизер прошла половину пути, назвала себя сумасшедшей и повернула назад.

В кабинете она извлекла из шкафа коробку с личными делами всех сотрудников, опустила ее на пол и сама рухнула там же. Первым она нашла файл Ричарда Адлера; на фото был тот невеселый мужчина, которого ей так захотелось приободрить в учительской. И хотя Хизер пришла не за этим, она заглянула внутрь. В папке нашлось свидетельство о смерти неизвестной девушки. Фамилии с мистером Адлером у них были разные, но очевидно было, что эта бумага попала сюда не просто так.   
Хизер поправила очки, поднялась на ноги и переместилась с файлом за стол.   
Тем лучше. Может, если у нее получится отвлечься на историю мистера Адлера, мысли о школьном психологе перестанут вести огонь по ее нервной системе.   
Она заставила себя читать, но углубиться ей помешал стук в приоткрытую дверь. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди и встало в горле; Хизер вздрогнула, будто ее поймали на месте преступления.   
Отчасти так и было. Но свидетели были не страшные. В кабинет зашли два мальчика, которых она еще не видела. Наивная, с утра она боялась детей, когда подвох ждал ее совсем в другом месте.   
Один – маленький, светловолосый и обросший – отбивался от второго, высокого, в шапке с косичками. Хизер улыбнулась, не смогла не улыбнуться: шапка была прямиком из ее детства. Она думала, сейчас такие уже не носят.   
– Да я просто спрошу! Что такого-то?.. Здравствуйте, – сказал маленький. А мальчик в шапке посмотрел на Хизер из-под хмурых бровей и еле заметно кивнул.   
– Здравствуйте, – сказала она.   
– Простите… а вы не видели здесь морскую свинку?  
– Морскую свинку?..  
Мальчик осекся.   
«Беспокоится, что сказал что-то не то, – подумала Хизер. – Может, боится, что я могу рассказать кому-нибудь, что тут водятся грызуны».  
– Нет, ребята. Здесь нет морских свинок. Только бардак. И я.   
– Пойдем, Твик, – мальчик в шапке дернул его к выходу. Но Твик не спешил.  
– Простите, мисс?  
Она посмотрела на него.   
– Можно… можно мы все-таки посмотрим?  
– Ты что, мне не веришь? – удивилась она.   
– Не в этом дело. – Твик замотал головой. – Просто ваш кабинет был приоткрыт, и вы могли… ну, не заметить, как он забежал. Если мы его не найдем вовремя – он может залезть куда-нибудь в вентиляцию, и это будет кошмар.   
– Резонно, – согласилась Хизер. И приметила у высокого камеру, пристегнутую к поясу. Она подумала о слежке, и ей это не понравилось. – Ребята, что вы делаете тут в такое время? Всех учеников ведь отпустили домой после тревоги.   
– Директору расскажете?   
– Не расскажу.   
– Расскажет, – буркнул Крейг. – Пойдем. Мы уже уходим.   
Нет, он не выглядел как шпион. Скорее, он выглядел очень подавленным ребенком, который потерял морскую свинку.   
– Если расскажете, я помогу вам искать.  
– Твик, пошли. Посмотрим в коридоре.   
– Нет, Крейг! – Твик уперся. – Что в этом такого?..

Вот так она присоединилась к поисковой группе.   
– Посмотрите под батареей, – попросил Твик. Хизер заметила, что он куда разговорчивее Крейга. – А мы под шкафом. Его зовут Страйпи, он такой, бело-рыжий. Жирный.   
– Он не жирный, – возмутился Крейг.  
– У него просто кость широкая, – и они оба хмыкнули о чем-то своем. Хизер понравилось, что Крейг словно оттаивает и почти не смотрит на нее волком. Ей самой становилось все интереснее и любопытнее: она будто их одноклассницей стала – девчонкой, у которой не было важнее дела, чем найти Страйпи. Бело-рыжего, жирного, звезду видео и просто товарища.   
Хизер давно испачкала свои белые брюки, но даже и не подумала горевать по этому поводу.   
– Мы думали, вы будете учить наш класс, – поделился Твик.   
– А что, вас некому учить?   
– Есть, просто новый взрослый в школе… ну, первое, что приходит в голову – что он будет учителем. Но мистер Маки сказал, что вы не учительница, а… я забыл.   
– Мистер Маки, – повторила она.   
Не было покоя ей от мистера Маки. Брошенное Твиком так невзначай, его имя с новой силой толкнуло сердце, отозвавшееся с радостью и волнением. Она старалась, заставляла себя, но ничто не могло заглушить этот дофаминовый шум, каждый новый образ рождался из другого, и они множились, плотно заворачиваясь друг в друга. Одного слова извне оказалось достаточно, чтобы нахлынуло снова.   
– Ну да, на перемене, когда мы Айка вытаскивали...   
Они искали. Твик рассказывал. Хизер слушала его и не могла сдержаться: так он хорошо говорил, эмоционально и горячо; как вообще она могла не смеяться, когда смех сам порывался и щекотал ее изнутри? Крейг держался поодаль и временами косо зыркал на них, но Хизер видела, что и он улыбается потихоньку, пряча лицо.  
Они разные были совершенно, эти два мальчика – но была в их общении какая-то прочная слаженность, и один словно ненавязчиво поощрял другого делать то, что тот делать стеснялся. Хизер тоже вспоминала смешные истории про то, как пришлось уехать из дома и жить одной, рассказывала мальчишкам про колледж, и Крейг слушал, но никакой обратной связи не давал; зато когда Твик подключался в диалог, он словно обращался в огромное ухо, и улыбался, если улыбался Твик – некрасиво и деревянно, и только ему, но все же. А Твик неизменно обращался к другу – словом, лицом или жестом. И с каждым озвученным «а как ты думаешь?» она проникалась симпатией к нему, такому маленькому и такому внимательному. Получалось, что Твик больше говорит, в том числе и о действиях – сделаем то и это – но за поддержкой и решением всегда обращается к Крейгу, и из них получалось ладное единое целое.   
Два мальчика учили ее чему-то очень важному и тонкому, ни слова об этом не говоря.   
А время незаметно летело, и за окном становилось темней. Они перевернули и перетрясли все, что стояло на полу, и не нашли ни следа.  
– Мы пойдем дальше, – сказал Крейг. – Спасибо за помощь.   
– Вместе пойдем, – уверенно сказала Хизер. – Три пары глаз лучше, чем две.   
– Вам что, не нужно домой?  
Крейг не блистал манерами и был прям, как палка, но его прямота вызывала больше сочувствия, чем досады. Даже если бы он старался ее поддеть – а она была уверена, что не старался – жалость к нему была сильнее.

Ей не было нужно.  
Десятилетнему мальчику, у которого есть родители, возможно, даже брат или сестра; десятилетнему мальчику, который всем занятиям предпочитает снимать с другом кино и не знает еще того стремного сквозняка, которым тянет от стен, хранящих злокачественное одиночество; десятилетнему мальчику – даже если он не язвит, а спрашивает искренне – не рассказать, что такое приходить домой, где никого нет. Все совсем по-другому бывает у десятилетних мальчиков.   
Что-то пошатнулось в ней сегодня, задрожал монолит привычек и спокойствия, что составляли ее нехитрое бытье. Воображение, подстегнутое ярким салатовым цветом, разыгралось и распроказничалось, подбросило ей картинок, от которых было и сладко, и плохо. Совершенно безотчетно и непроизвольно она подумала бессчетное количество раз о том, как они могли попить чаю у нее дома, и мистер Маки – если, конечно, в самом деле ему интересно, но ведь похоже на то? – наверняка оценил бы ее коллекцию книг. И наверняка зашел бы еще. И еще. А потом ожидание гостя стало бы столь же обыденным для нее, как пустота сейчас, и разница между ними была бы существенна.  
Вот только мистеру Маки об этом она и не могла сказать.   
Да и Крейгу не стоило. Хизер подхватила со стола ключ, звякнула им в воздухе и жестом пригласила мальчиков выйти, чтобы вместе продолжить поиски. 

Это был ее способ сказать им спасибо. Они вынырнули из ниоткуда так кстати: что за ребенок будет торчать в школе, если ему разрешили пойти домой?

…Что за ненормальная будет возвращаться на работу, чтобы подсмотреть семейное положение своего коллеги? 

***

К утру легкую эйфорию, посланную ему снами разной степени невинности, сменила не такая уж легкая паранойя. Мистер Маки вспомнил, что забыл запереть кабинет. В кабинете у него, помимо прочего несоблазнительного хлама, была Луна, затруднение от ПК директора, чтоб его взяли черти.   
Была – точно. Маки надеялся, что там она и осталась, но не мог быть уверен. В этой школе, собравшей всех предпубертатных ушлых охламонов города, ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Если б он ее сам склеил, то и не переживал бы так сильно, но скорбящие по своей подопечной шестиклашки могли и убить. И вообще было стыдно так терять голову.   
Он никогда еще не прибегал на работу так быстро.   
Луна, к счастью, стояла на месте, зато все вокруг выглядело так, будто долго планировало ненавязчиво свести его с ума и вот, наконец, сделало пару шагов в этом направлении. Казалось, он запомнил помещение как-то иначе, миллиметр туда, миллиметр сюда – а картина уже в целом другая.   
А под столом нашлось покрывало, которое он видел в первый раз в жизни. Странно это было – он-то представлял, что вторжения кончаются кражами, а не подброшенными тряпками.  
– Маки, зайди ко мне сегодня, – с тех пор, как в школе появилась Сильная Женщина, ПК не заглядывал к нему ни с чем, кроме какой-нибудь жопы и выражением глубокой озадаченности на лице. – Знаешь… это пипец.   
«Знаю», – подумал Маки.   
Mare Serenitatis, Море Ясности застыло над его головой, но ясности не было и в помине.   
Плевать ему было на покрывало. Он хотел увидеть мисс Кондакт – такую же восхитительную, как вчера, ангела ломкого в светлом и белом, чтобы она пожала ему руку и спросила о чем-нибудь таком, что напомнило бы ему, что он вообще не только приевшийся психолог в средней школе, но мужчина и друг. Что-нибудь совершенно отличное от вопросов «с какого хрена моя очередь вести научную ярмарку?» или «ты не знаешь, есть бойфренд у нашего замдира?». У него работа была такая – слушать и разговаривать; но самому себя чувствовать желанным собеседником при этом было не обязательно и доводилось так давно, что он бы и не вспомнил, когда. Слова стали инструментами, такими же, как для кого-то молоток или гвозди.  
Верно говорили, что можно и не догадываться, как тебе не хватает чего-то, пока оно не случится.   
Было бы здорово, если бы Хизер правда принесла ему книжку. Столько радости дарила ему картина, как мисс Кондакт говорит ему – сразу, только поздоровавшись – мистер Маки, а я принесла вам книгу! Ведь это было бы не столько о том, что она дорожит своим словом – хотя и это тоже было важно – сколько о том, что волнение это взаимно, а поделиться книгой всего лишь предлог; что картинки в их голове похожи, как привычки и темы диссертаций; что ей тоже хочется поскорее испытать эту радость, потому что предвкушение ее слишком мучительно.  
В общем, ужасные мысли лезли в голову. Очень предосудительные.   
А хуже того – совершенно беспочвенные и жалкие.  
И он решил не высовываться лишний раз. Его ждала работа, ее было немало.   
День шел, и электронные палочки на часах складывались в неприятные минуты. Желанная гостья с книгой не появлялась, и Маки понимал, почему.

***

Спасательный отряд четвертого класса вихрем летал по коридорам. Недаром они были супергероями. На доске уже висело объявление: «ПОТЕРЯН В ШКОЛЕ. НАШЕДШЕМУ ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ», – гласила бумага с распечатанной фотографией морской свинки. Идея Хайди.   
– Это же не Страйпи!  
– Крейг, я тебя умоляю! Думаешь, по школе бегает сто морских свинок и мы ошибемся? Это для солидности!  
– У меня всего два доллара! Что это за вознаграждение?  
– Да отстань ты, так полагается!  
– После каждой перемены докладываем Крейгу, где были. Мы с пацанами берем на себя детский сад, – распорядился Стэн, собрав вокруг себя Кайла, Кенни и Эрика.   
– А я кабинет рисования!  
– А я кабинет труда!  
– И всех спрашивайте. Не только школьников, учителей тоже. Всех! – напомнил Стэн.   
Крейг слонялся по школе, немного ошалевший от такой поддержки.   
Им пришлось сдаться вечером. Телефон Твика уже разрывался от маминых звонков. Даже родители Крейга написали ему смс с вопросом, собирается ли их сын домой. Мисс Кондакт буквально вытолкала их из школы, пообещав, что утро вечера мудренее.   
Но мудренее всех оказался Твик, который забил тревогу в твиттере.   
«Посмотрим в классе», – писали ребята на год-два младше. Пара шестиклассников лайкнули запись, и хотя это было как-то неоднозначно, Крейг надеялся и на них.   
Никто не топал маленькими лапками по пластиковому поддону этой ночью.   
А еще Крейг забыл в кабинете Маки свое покрывало. И хотя это никак их с Твиком не разоблачало, он остался без реквизита, и все это вместе было слишком отстойно.

***

Хизер сменила белые брюки на бывалые джинсы, протертые на коленях и как раз подходящие для случая. Она заметила объявление на школьной доске и похвалила себя за предусмотрительность. Похоже, экипировка бомжа могла ей сегодня пригодиться. Но сперва нужно было заглянуть к ПК.  
Какая-то возня послышалась ей после ее собственного стука: что-то вроде звука отодвинутого стула и торопливые шорохи. Она помедлила, а потом постучалась еще раз.  
– Да, заходите, – откликнулся директор.   
Хизер мысленно улыбнулась. Несмотря на истерию вокруг романов на работе, она сама не считала их чем-то преступным. Она знала несколько историй из того времени, когда это было в порядке вещей, и многие из них были красивыми.   
Директор был не один. Замдиректора тоже была тут. Словно вырезанная из картона, она неестественно прямо сидела в кресле для приема гостей, складывала листок бумаги пополам, потом еще пополам, и еще.   
– Мисс Кондакт? Чем могу помочь?.. Как вам вчерашняя встреча?  
«Умопомрачительно, чего уж там».  
– Думаю, нам будет приятно всем вместе работать, – ответила она. Уклончивее было просто невозможно. ПК директор, еще один человек, проглотивший штырь, согласно закивал, его этот ответ тоже устраивал чуть более чем полностью.  
– Вы слышали? У мальчика из четвертого класса несчастье. Видели это? – Хизер показала фотографию объявления в телефоне. – Вы не посмотрите у себя? Под шкафами, во всяких других местах... По радио можно объявить. Я пока еще мало кого здесь знаю, вы мне поможете?  
– Это к мистеру Мэрилу, – подсказал ПК.   
– Я схожу, – обрадовалась Хизер.   
– Если бы я был морской свинкой, я бы пошел туда, где много еды, – сказал ПК директор перед тем, как она ушла. – Слышал, они прожорливые. 

***

Конечно, не было такой силы, которая отвадила бы ее от того, чтобы не заглянуть в папку мистера Маки.   
Она так и не сделала этого вчера – пересилила себя, пошла домой сразу, как только проводила Твика и Крейга. Пробежка по школе изрядно утомила ее. А найти в папке мистера Маки чью-то жизнь, крепко вплетенную в личное дело, как у мистера Адлера, было достаточно страшно, чтобы отложить на завтра: совсем недружеское желание разбудило в ней вчерашнее рукопожатие. Оно же осталось бы последним тактильным ощущением, которым ей суждено было бы довольствоваться, найди она там строчку «женат».  
Впрочем, неженатый мистер Маки был ненамного ближе. Она полдня пробегала по школе, отыскивая мистера Мэрила, заглядывая в углы, которые могли приглянуться среднестатистической морской свинке, но не столкнулась с ним. Он не искал встречи – да и с чего бы ему.   
Подписанный Кизрик Соломон ждал у нее в рюкзаке. И это было тоскливо. 

***

«Здравствуйте, я Крейг Такер. Вчера я потерял в школе свою морскую свинку. Его зовут Страйпи, хотя он не отзывается на свое имя, так что это ничем не поможет. Он бело-рыжий и весит почти полтора кило. Если вы найдете морскую свинку, принесите ее в кабинет четвертого класса или мисс Кондакт».   
Аудиообъявление включили на большой перемене. Услышав имя Крейга, мистер Маки невольно вздрогнул. Это был самый частый гость в его кабинете: теперь он уступал только ПК директору. Потом он вздрогнул еще раз – уже от другого имени. Объявление повторяли каждые пять минут, и в его разволновавшемся сознании появилась мысль, что и пропажа, и находка в его кабинете связаны с Крейгом. Мистер Маки резко повернулся и задел локтем Море Кризисов.   
«Мальчишка любит космос», – вспомнил он.   
Космос. Луна. Шоу про животных. Домыслов в этой нехитрой логической цепочке было слишком много, чтобы считать ее логической, но он и не подумал бы отказаться от интуиции.

Возле кабинета ПК он столкнулся с Сильной Женщиной. Увидев его, она надела самое равнодушное лицо, и Маки поверил бы ей, если бы не заметил, с каким она выходила.   
Вот у кого-то – даже некстати, даже вопреки морали, да и черт бы с ней, в самом деле! – на душе пели Hootie & The Blowfish, а он сам был уверен только в одном: пустопорожние фантазии это плохо, понятненько.  
– Очень хорошо, что ты зашел…  
У Сильной Женщины и духи были сильные. Маки сел в кресло и очутился в эпицентре облачка, дразнящего крепкое мужское сердце. Бедняга ПК, это должно быть тяжело.   
…Точно не тяжелее, чем втюриться как мальчишка, на пятом десятке лет.   
– Вчера после тревоги все пошли домой? Ты не знаешь, вдруг кто-то оставался?  
– Думаю, да. Ну, в холле есть камеры, можно проверить, если надо. А что? Что-то случилось?  
– А ты не слышал? ЧП. У парня пропала морская свинка.   
Директор заржал.  
– Я вообще не понимаю, в этой школе кто-нибудь работает, или все ищут хомяка? А серьезно?  
– Вполне серьезно, – пожал плечами Маки.  
ПК шумно выдохнул, снял очки, издал какой-то утробный рычащий звук.  
– Не до шуток же, – простонал он. – Санкции твои не помогают. Тут такое было вчера…  
Уж ему ли не знать.   
– Посоветуй что-нибудь, – взмолился ПК. Это довольно забавно должно выглядеть, подумал Маки – молодой, холеный красавец директор просит у него совета, словно его специальность дает сто очков к харизме.  
– Как психолог?  
– Как мужик.  
...  
– Тогда пригласи ее поужинать.

Так они и продали политкорректность.   
ПК – за красавицу замдира. Маки – за надежду, что не все потеряно. 

– Если хочешь, посмотрим, кто последний ушел, – ПК достал из тумбочки кабель, встал с кресла, чтобы подключить его к телевизору, и замер у окна. – А ну-ка глянь, это не укротительница страстей там, возле мусорки? Хомяка, поди, ищет. У вас всегда такое безумие?   
– Преимущественно, – кивнул Маки.  
Выглянув в окно, он решил, что не хочет смотреть эту запись. Что ему не так уж интересно, был ли Такер в его кабинете. Пускай живет себе с богом.   
А вот найти его свинью было бы неплохо.

***

– Нет здесь никаких грызунов, вы что! – оскорбилась главный повар школьной столовой.   
Хизер понимала, как невероятно это должно звучать. Да, она новенькая тут. Нет, не из инспекции. Просто помогает мальчику найти свинку.   
– Ну не знаю! Во дворе посмотрите, там помойка. Крысы бегают иногда. Но здесь их нет, – добавила она торопливо.  
Здраво. Хизер попросила повара отнестись к Страйпи с пониманием, если он все-таки появится на кухне, и двинулась в сторону двора. 

– Мисс Кондакт, – раздалось рядом. Она обернулась.   
Он протягивал ей ладонь, длиннопалую и сухую.   
Прикоснуться к ней со вчерашнего вечера хотелось, пожалуй, больше всего на свете. Она отпустила ее мгновением позже, чем было позволено приличиями: ничтожно малым, чтобы он мог заметить, но достаточно долгим, чтобы можно было им дорожить, сохранив среди воспоминаний, о которых она никому бы не рассказала.   
Интересно, что он думает, встретив ее над развороченным мусорным бачком?  
– Все в порядке?   
«О нет. Боюсь, что нет».  
– Ну, поисковая операция в разгаре, – объяснила она и показала ему фото.  
– Давно ищете?  
Она задумалась, стоит ли говорить ему правду – и решила, что не станет выдавать мальчишек. Никого из них не было вчера вечером в школе.   
– Да вот почти весь день бегаю, – улыбнулась она. – Удобно. Заодно можно и познакомиться со всеми. Мистер Мэрил сегодня нам с ребятами целую лекцию прочитал про звукозапись. Интересно.  
У него были чудные глаза.   
И ох, что-то похожее на ревность промелькнуло в них!  
– Мистер Маки! А я принесла вам книгу, – спохватилась Хизер.   
– Правда?.. – его лицо вытянулось еще больше, он как-то смутился и просиял, и улыбка на его лице будто против воли поползла шире, чем он хотел. Он не был тем красавцем, которых тиражировала вездесущая реклама. Но Хизер было преступно хорошо от того, как он улыбался.   
Если подумать, Кизрик Соломон был ответственен за много хороших и знаковых событий в ее жизни. Она думала – может, не стоило так делать, но она все равно думала, легко было думать об этом – что и эта встреча может стать одним из них.   
– Мне кажется, там что-то шевельнулось, – мистер Маки махнул рукой в груду мусора рядом с контейнером. Они подошли ближе.   
Страйпи вылез из-под картонных коробок. Бело-рыжий, на вид килограмма полтора. После дня, полного голодных скитаний, возможно, меньше.   
– Это он! – обрадовалась Хизер и подхватила Страйпи на руки. – Пойдемте скорее, обрадуем Крейга!  
Она так обрадовалась, что, слишком быстро обернувшись, неловко задела мистера Маки. Он коснулся ее рефлекторно, тень смущения пробежала по его лицу – и все-таки ей показалось, что он отстранился чуть позже, чем это происходит обыкновенно по законам природы и личного пространства.   
– Простите…  
– Все в порядке. Мисс Кондакт, может, не будем мешать уроку, все равно он закончится через пятнадцать минут? А пока… могу предложить вам выпить чаю, – предложил мистер Маки. 

Чай они пили под луной. Натурально. Мистер Маки рассказывал ей о своих подозрениях насчет приключений Крейга. Рассказывал про всех здешних мальчишек и девчонок, отчего у нее стремительно теплело в груди, и она улыбалась – больше, чем было разумно, чтобы не выдать, как она рада. Рада всему, что происходит в этот момент: что Страйпи грызет крекер на столе мистера Маки, что это славная школа, что ужас, с которым она шла сюда, уступил совсем нежданному празднику. Что чай им нравится одинаковый. Что мелочей этих было впереди столько – не счесть. Даже без взаимности в жутком чувстве, что всякий раз подбрасывало ее вверх, когда они касались друг друга.  
Она смогла бы это пережить. Научилась бы игнорировать.   
– Вот ведь негодники, – смеялась Хизер. – Вчера они показались мне самыми интеллигентными людьми на свете. У вас ничего не пропало?  
Она сразу поняла, что проболталась – но вот так непрофессионально делиться сплетнями, уплетая печеньки с чаем, оказалось слишком весело, чтобы перестать. Она защитила бы Крейга в любом случае – ему она была обязана наравне с Кизриком Соломоном.  
– Наоборот. Не раскидывали бы свои шмотки, не выдали бы себя. Я-то думал, что тут произошло? А когда объявление услышал, решил, в этом есть смысл.  
– Ну вы догадались тоже, оставить кабинет с таким сокровищем незапертым!   
Мистер Маки поднял кружку и замолчал ненадолго.  
– Справедливо. Вечером я был немного… не в себе.  
У них бывали такие снегопады в Южном Парке. Только что – ни снежинки, ни намека; а потом небо замирает, вздрагивает и роняет мягкие хлопья, обволакивает пойманных путников, которые ничего такого не ждали. А через минуту взгляни – и асфальт уже покрыт ажурной салфеткой.   
Вот так же ее радость замерла и мигом сменилась чувством еще более сильным.   
Вопрос вертелся на языке; она не решилась. Пошла издалека.   
Он должен был услышать. Он умел. Она начала подозревать, что он умел это так же искусно.  
– Как думаете, можем мы рассчитывать, что нас пригласят на премьеру космической саги? Лет через десять?  
Кружки были и впрямь хороши. Глубокие и объемные, они загораживали лица наполовину.   
– Ну, нам все-таки положено вознаграждение, – вспомнил мистер Маки.   
– Не наказывайте его, – попросила Хизер.  
– Я и не собирался.

Она поставила чашку на стол. Положила ладони рядом. Страйпи подошел и ткнулся носом ей в палец.   
– Мистер Маки.   
Он посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом и тоже оставил чай в сторону.   
– Если ребята хотят с вами поговорить, они записываются заранее или просто приходят?  
– Просто приходят.  
– А я могу?..  
– А вас что-то тревожит?  
– В какой-то мере, – кивнула она.   
– Мисс Кондакт, я буду рад вам помочь. Боюсь только, могу оказаться не очень полезен. Вы же видите, это… – он замялся. – Это школа. Я не очень хорош… скажем так, во взрослых делах.  
Он говорил не о консультациях.   
Но и она тоже.  
– Вы ведь можете и не знать, насколько хороши в чем-то, пока не попробуете.   
Их вели друг к другу неудачи, промахи и постылые дни. Они были мастерами говорить на языке друг друга. Подменять понятия и не путаться. 

«Мы читали с тобой одни и те же книги и могли бы стать друзьями, но ты волнуешь мне душу куда больше, чем друг, хотя признаться в этом так стыдно. Ты прекрасна и похожа на ангела, и едва ли это здраво, ведь я только чувствую, что знаю тебя; на самом деле я не знаю ничего. Я хотел бы проводить с тобой больше времени, но я никто, школьный психолог, некрасивый и старый; я не думаю, что тебе так же приятно смотреть на меня, как мне – на тебя. Я не думаю, что тебе будет интересно, и не хочу жалости – даже твоей».  
«Мне страшно пробовать, но я хочу, чтобы прочитанных книг у нас с тобой стало еще больше. Хочу увидеть те места, которые тебе нравятся, и показать свои. Хочу уйти с тобой подальше из города, в горы или куда захочешь, мне понравится тоже, нам в одних и тех же местах должно быть хорошо. Мне спокойно и хорошо с тобой рядом, но ты убегаешь, и это больно. Я второй день не могу найти себе места, и это должно быть глупо, но я так не думаю».

– Я попала в неэтичную ситуацию, мистер Маки. Для меня не секрет, что главным образом меня пригласили в вашу школу, чтобы разобраться с проблемой… сложных взаимоотношений между сотрудниками. Это актуальный вопрос, такое повсеместно встречается и часто приводит к нехорошим последствиям. Я здесь… чтобы предотвратить их, если так можно сказать.   
– Вы не хотите еще чаю, мисс Кондакт? – перебил ее мистер Маки. Поднял на нее испуганные глаза.   
Он догадался.   
И она догадалась, что он догадался.   
«Сейчас я рухну в это, и пути назад не будет. Его уже нет».  
– Чем же я могу помочь, если то, что я должна предотвратить, уже случилось со мной?.. – у нее дрогнул голос. Мистер Маки – милый мистер Маки! – дернулся, когда у нее сбилось дыхание, подался к ней, но усилием воли заставил себя остановиться. – Хочу ли я чаю, зависит от того, что вы скажете.   
Он придерживал чашку за ручку, и его пальцы дрожали. Хизер подняла голову и увидела, как блестят бешеные глаза и ходит кадык. Судя по всему, он ничего пока не мог сказать.   
Она потянулась к нему, чтобы унять его дрожь. И он взял ее за руку.   
У них нашлось бы немало слов друг для друга.   
Потом. Сейчас они были не нужны.


End file.
